Fire emblem Awakening: Blade of the Order
by Wolfkros8321
Summary: Marcus Jaeger is an assassin of the Blood Order of Assassins, and after being given a mission to kill royalty, he sees a path towards a better life. See Marcus's journey to redemption as he travels the world, seeking the very key to his past, but the other assassins have other plans for him. Will he find his path? Or will he fall further into his own personal hell? OC x Tiki
1. Chapter 1: Average days kill

**I'm doing something new with this story... I'm making an anti-hero. Note that this is my first time making a character like this, **

* * *

Marcus Jaeger laded crouched on the low mountainside. Of course, he knew his targets would arrive here at any moment. It was always the great sixth sense that He had always possessed. He loosened his headband, and adjusted his armor. His armor was the same as any assassin, except the unnecessary spikes on the sides of the gauntlets, of which he could summon at any time. His Chon-sin katana was safely strapped to his back, easily at drawing length. He looked everywhere around him, feeling the wind of the night, hiding from the light of the moon, and staying hidden among the small, tree-filled mountaintops.

It should be any moment now... Marcus thought to himself.

Sure enough, the nobles that he had been hunting begin to walk the path that Marcus had been staring down for hours on end. Thankfully his conditioning training had kept him from feeling cramps and fatigue from the laying and waiting. Marcus noticed that there were more guards then he thought. Three... four... five? Three more guards than I thought. Marcus though to himself. The guards all traveled outside, while those disgusting nobles traveled in there carriage. The job was to eliminate all the nobles, and to kill anyone who got in his way, innocent or not. It was the only way for him to get a good days pay. All of them were chatting away without a care in the world. Of course, Marcus's trained ears could hear every word of it.

"And so this man argues about my taxing methods. I say, why not! the Rich should stay rich, and the poor? Well than, it's there problem." One of the four nobles chuckled. Three of them broke into a laugh, while the fourth, lying right out of Marcus's vision, could his a feminine huff of disgust. Marcus glared down at them. Of course, those damn nobles were all the same. Always caring about themselves, always ready to discriminate people by their own pitiful social class. Well, guess what, your in Marcus's forest now, and no one gets out alive unless he permits it.

Time to begin... Phase one: Roadblock.

Unlike other assassins of his order, he loved convoluted traps, and designs that no other assassin would ever conceive of. For this trap, Marcus had taken would from a fallen tree, and fastened it to hold up a large supply of gathered large rocks. It was simpler than anything he would mostly do, but of course, he wanted to get the job done as soon as possible. He took out a dagger, and cut the rope beneath him, and the rope connecting the another large array of ropes, that held the small bridge of wood. The wood bridge fell, and the small boulders tumbled down the mountain path, and fell onto the onto the stoned path. Dust lined the area as the rocks set into a pile, and the crumbled into place. The cries of the nobles and the guards echoed in the air.

Phase one complete... Phase two: Pickoff.

The cries of surprise soon stopped, and then the complaining griping and moaning of most of the nobles soon replaced it.

"What the hell is going on?" One of the nobles yelled.

"Sir, the path has been blocked by a rock slide." The Guard called back.

"Well, if you were to be so kind, remove it!" The noble complained.

Marcus could here the grumbling of the guard as he went into the storage carrige behind them, picked out a shovel, and began to dig into the pile of boulders obscuring there path.

Alright, time to begin the slaughter...

He drew his bow, that was as black as the night, and picked an arrow from his quiver. He notched the arrow onto the bow, and sat ready, remebering the steps of the assassins kill.

Step 1: watch the wind...

Step 2: Do not grip the weapon to tightly...

Step 3: Stay silent, show no fear...

Step 4: Show no mercy!

The two fingers holding the arrow in place, the arrow flew from the bow at a lightning pace. The arrow flew into the skull of the guard, spraying blood through a the small hole in his head, and he fell to the floor, dead. The other guards reviled in horror, and ran to the man.

"Men! prepare for battle!" The captain of the guards yelled.

Two more guards walked there way out of the storage tent, and drew their swords along with the other soldiers. Of course, it made no difference, Marcus would slaughter all of them. Marcus jumped past the small mountain ledge, and slid down into a tree at a surprisingly silent wake. He drew another arrow, notched it onto the bow, and launched it. It flew into the skull of the other next guard, much to the soldiers shock.

Five...

"Men, it's in the trees!" The captain yelled.

The men all drew there bows, stood at the ready, waiting for him to launch his next arrow, yet of course, that would never happen. He strapped his bow to his back, and drew one of his shurikens. He aimed carefully and tossed it into the tree across the way. The over-reactive guards shot the arrows the into the tree. He crawled silently onto the branch, that appeared over one of the guards, and took out his rope dart. He aimed carefully, and flicked his wrist, launching his dagger into the neck of the guard closest to the tree. Then he yanked the rope, taking the guard with him. It happened so fast that the guard didn't have time to utter a whisper of pain. Marcus put the guard on the branch he was standing on, and drew his bow again.

Four...

Marcus jumped high, and notched his bow at lightning speed, and launched his arrow at an even faster rate. the arrow pierced the guards skull, and he tumbled over, bleeding on the ground.

Three...

While in the air, he released the hidden blades in his gauntlets, and as he dropped, he jabbed his blades into the backs of the of the two other guards, forcing his weight on him, and slamming them into the ground. For good measure, he jabbed the blades into the skulls to make sure they were dead.

That's another two down, now for the leader...

The leader looked at Marcus in horror, and he couldn't blame him. In under a minute, he had reduced his mercenaries into pile of bloody course's. Then finally gaining his nerve, the captain drew his sword.

"Who and what the hell are you." The captain demanded.

Marcus of course stayed silent. All he saw was dead meat, ready for slaughter. Marcus tightened his grip on his gauntlets, and three blades popped out of the top of the gauntlets. Marcus charged at a extremely fast pace, giving the captain no time to react before readied his fists as if preparing to punch him. The captain saw what was coming and slashed down as Marcus closed the distance between them. Marcus blocked the sword with his gauntlets, trapping the blade between the first and second gauntlet blades, and used his other arm to uppercut the captain, dragging the blades across his chest, and finally ending at his head. The man gurgled his last breath before flopping to the ground, dead.

And that's that... now for those damn nobles...

The nobles were in the tents, shivering in fear. "Are you the nobles of Relon?" Marcus finally spoke. His deep voice ruled over the silent night.

"Y-yes" the oldest of them stammered.

Marcus popped his neck, and drew his dagger. "Then tell Naga above I said go to hell."

It had been two hours since he had carried out his mission. He walked alone in the forests of Chon-sin, trying to find his way to the Order, carrying his heavy package of bleeding heads behind him. He didn't care about respect for the dead much anymore. Of course, he knew he was going to hell eventually. He would have to just make ends meet until then. His only regret was his only weakness. He could not kill the women noble. He ended up letting one of the horses live, and giving it to her.

The forest trees swayed in the wind, and the the silence was only broken by the crackling of the fire that he had made of the carriages. The Orders camp was not to far from here, just a few more kilometers away. The only way to find it though was by glancing at the to travel west of the north star. For some reason, it always showed the way to the Order's guild.

Finally, the night of the moon, the fort of the guild revealed itself. The fort was far from grand. It was slightly run down, leaving no trace that anyone were to live in there. Tree leaves, and algae covered the sides, and cracks lined nearly edge of the castle. Marcus walked up to the entrance of the guild master, Surious, his stern eyes shifted from Marcus, to the package, then back to him.

"I take it you've completed your quest, Marcus." The man said.

"Of course," Marcus replied. "No one is alive to tell the tale, you'll find whats left of them where the smoke is."

Surious shook his head. "You have to stop making us clean up your messes."

Marcus grunted in reply, then dropped the bloody sack on the stone path. "Do what you will with these, now wheres my pay?" Marcus grumbled. Surious opened his mouth to reply, but gave in, and tossed him a small pouch of gold. Marcus shook the small pouch, and noticed something that he was trained to. "Where's the rest of it?"

"You'll get the rest of it, plus triple the pay if you complete another mission for me." Surious said. Marcus was of course reluctant, because he had just completed a mission, yet the promise of triple his original pay was more then tempting. The mission to kill the four nobles was at least 7500 gold, and the promise of triple the pay would set him for life. Finally, Marcus gave into the temptation.

"Alright, i'm listening, who do I have to kill?" Marcus asked.

"This women in the sta-" Marcus put his hand up, stopping him from talking.

"Sorry Surious, no can do, noble or not, I will never kill a lady." Marcus stated.

"Well this isn't just some normal noble, this is royalty..." Surious said.

Marcus brooded in thought. He vowed never to kill a women... it was why he let that noble back at the forest go. It was the single scrap of morality that he had left, and in all truth, he still wanted of a piece of himself to call human, though the prospect of assassinating royalty, something of which no one from Chon-sin, or above could do in years. Plus, this could be his last mission before he could abandon this life forever. But of course, he knew there was only one way of quitting the Order... that is to die.

"Who is this royal that I have to kill?" Marcus asked.

"Oh this goody-goody exalt known as... Emmeryn.

* * *

**Well, that's the beginning of the story. As you might have noticed, Marcus is kind of a dick. Well, yeah, he's supposed to be at first. Marcus is a native of Chon-sin, and it show's in his speed-blitzing, and silent battle style. Well, please review my story. guest or not I really don't care. This is Wolf, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: His nights work

**WELL THEN, this is the second chapter, hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long, it's just I've got a lot to do with myself honestly, and I can't always be there to write these things. I don't own fire emblem or its stories or characters.**

* * *

Darkness shrouded his vision, he knew nothing but pain. He was once again lying on his stomach, covered in blood. A strange figure stood over him. Dark aura flickered around his body, and his mid-length silver hair was swaying in the wind. He stood, slightly shorter than average, but still toned, and brimming with power.

"Wakey wakey Marcus, it's time to get up and play." The figure said. His voice was naught but a whisper. He raised his knife, and prepared for another strike. "Wake up, boy, wake up." The second voice came out harsher and riddled with age. "wake up boy, WAKE UP!"

The figure, and the darkness dissipated as Marcus opened his eyes, and inhaled loudly. His body was drenched in sweat, and his mid-length bangs of silver hair was washed over his face. It was that same dream again, that dream that haunted him since he had awoken in Chon-sin six years ago. He had no memory of his past, except for that unforgivably vague dream. It always rose so many questions. Who was that man? Was he staring at himself? Then who was he in the dream?

Marcus slowly rose up as the blanket fell from his bare chest, and sighed. He had no answers for the remainder of his time here, and it was starting to piss him off.

"It's about time, boy, I never thought you would wake up." Came a aged voice from his bedside. Marcus reeled back in shock. The man had no armor that the assassins usually wears. He wore a robe made of some of the finest material that Marcus had ever seen. He was bald, except for a few white hairs sticking from his head, and a long silver beard that went down to his lower chest area. He looked like a Noble! Marcus pulled his Chon-sin katana out from under his cot, and drew it at a lightning pace, placing it at the old mans neck. The old man didn't even react.

"Ah, impulsive, aren't we Marcus?" The old man said. Marcus went back, and started at the old man. How did he know who he was. In fact, how did he even get in there? His room was in the highest portion of the fort, and had a single window that always creaked loudly when opened, not to mention he always kept his door locked, and wired to alert him if the door were to ever open. The walls were made of solid stone, and the room was small enough only to fit his bed, table, and his Iron Box to hold all of his stuff. The room was completely fool proof, and yet that man still got in somehow.

"Answer three questions, and I might just let you live..." Marcus growled. "Who the hell are you? How did you get in here? and what in Naga's name do you want?"

The old man didn't speak at first, but then gave in and began. "I am Old Hubba, and I am your adiviser."

"My what?" Marcus demanded.

"Your adviser, young Marcus." Old Hubba said. "Your thinking of doing something life threatening..." Marcus decided to listen to the old man, but kept his sword at the old man's throat. Of course, the Man didn't answer, until he relented.

"Alright, old man, how did you get in here?" Marcus asked harshly.

Old Hubba began a small laugh. "I think you have more dangerous things on hand than my break-in, Marcus." He said. Marcus glared at him. How dare he mock him like this, especially in his own room.

"You've just sealed your fate, fool." Marcus growled before attenpting to decapitating the old man, but the strangest thing happened. The old man moved faster than any human should, faster than any being should period. He backed off, and grabbed the edge of the katana with his bare hands. Marcus stared at the man. Just who the hell was he?

"Ah ah ah! Lets not be violent." the old man said. "Not until I've had my say." Marcus quickly snapped out his daze, and tugged harshly at the blade, trying to get it out of his grip, but his grip was strong. Stronger than any man that Marcus had ever seen.

"Let go!" Marcus growled.

"First, agree to hear me out" Old hubba sneered. The man was mocking him, he was actually mocking him. Marcus let go of the hilt, and grabbed the short blade under his bed, and taking a jab. Old Hubba held his hand up and blocked the blade with his hand, and smacked it out of his hands.

_This was crazy! How can one old man do this? _

"Calm yourself boy, and hear me out!" Old Hubba said. "Then you can decide whether or not to kill me."

Marcus thought of it for a second, then said. "Fine, say your piece."

Old Hubba smiled, giving a slight twinkle in his wrinkly, shriveled eyes. "Well then, thank you, young Marcus." He cleared his throat loudly. "Now where do I begin? Hmm..."

"Start with how the hell you know me." Marcus growled, already losing his patience.

"Right, right, here we go" Old Hubba said. "I know a lot about, as surprising as that sounds. You blood assassins always love to keep your little low profiles. But you can't exactly hide from someone like me. I know all there is to know about this world. It's past, present, and future. I know you best of all, your name, your hopes, your plans, your past."

"What? You know about my past?" Marcus cut in. "Tell me, tell me now."

Old Hubba only smiled. "That's for me to know and for you to find out as the time comes." But Marcus could not let something like this go away, he had to know more, this could be his last chance.

"I said tell me, _Now!"_ Marcus snarled, hand reaching back for his blade, his blood boiling.

"I said as time comes, young Marcus, now if you would please let go of that arrow behind your back." Old Hubba sneered. Marcus only growled, and pulled his hand back. He had a funny feeling this wouldn't be that last time he would see that Old man. "Now if I may continue, your fated for something great, but as long as you stay here, your plan's will fail, and you will live the rest of your life as a lowly bandit. Who knows, maybe the future will say you will your own life in the future." The old man looked to the ceiling, dazed, as if staring at an old image in the skies. "Your destined for great things, my boy."

Marcus stayed on his bed, trying to contemplate just what was happening. It just seemed to crazy for words. An old man, who knows more about Marcus than even he did, and knew his plans from the get-go. Marcus's plan was to leave his old life behind the moment after he had assassinated the Exalt, and taken his pay. He would take a boat to a forbidden land, and live out the rest of his days without the call of blood. At least until the other assassins caught up with him after-all. He knew somehow about Marcus's past, and he was going to find out why and how. As Marcus was thinking this, the old man smiled.

"How about I make this interesting for you." Old Hubba said smiling. "In five minutes approximately, I will sound the alarm. Thanks to your past record, the others will of course assume you ran away, and come after you. If you don't pack your things and leave now, you will die a most painful death."

Marcus looked at him in shock. "Don't you _dare!_" He shouted.

"Oh, I don't think you can stop me." Old Hubba sneered. "Now, you have four minutes, because of your rudeness." Though Marcus was beyond reason. He grinded his teeth and began to growl deeply.

"I spent so many years killing, and slaughtering innocents, and destroying town after town to gain the respect I have now. After all this, I will not let you disrupt my plans!" Marcus growled through bared teeth.

Old Hubba looked at Marcus, a disappointed look on his face, as if he were staring down a broken child who just broke one of his toys. "Ah, you haven't learned yet, but you will, young werewolf, eventually, you will." Suddenly, he shot his hand out towards the ceiling, and an unknown force crashed through the stone top, shattering it into dust with a loud boom. Dust rained down on Marcus hair, and made his sneeze. "You can forget about your extra time, because I think you have all the time you need. Goodbye, young Marcus, enjoy the full moon tonight!"

And with that, Old Hubba vanished into thin air. The cries of other assassins could be heard throughout the halls, the cling of weapons, and the booming of combat boots began to get closer to Marcus. But Marcus wasn't at all concerned with that. He was more concerned with Old Hubba's last words before he departed.

_He said something about... being a Werewolf!_

_It must have been said to confuse me..._

_Was it?_

Marcus shook his head fast, and began packing his things, packing every spare weapon he had into his filthy brown rucksack, and tossed in two extra sets of armor, and his money pouch. After packing away his necessaries, He took a quick look at the, yet something strange about it caught his eye. Why does the full moon look surprisingly red?

As he began to stare off into the moon he felt something that he had never felt before. An unimaginable blood lust. It was literally the thought of blood, the thought of its feeling, everything, that he wanted. He wanted to kill, to slaughter everyone in the castle. Then came the pain. The pain was so excruciating that Marcus, despite his heavy pain tolerance began to scream. He didn't care who heard, or who saw, he just wanted it to stop. The pain started in his chest as a prickling sensation as if he was growing more hair, and then the pain increased as his shoulders hunched, his body widened and increased in size, and his face grew a long snout. Claws erupted from his hands, and feet, his teeth grew into long fangs. He howled loudly as the men entered his room, starting with Surious. His face was wrapped in fear, and shock.

"It's a werewolf!" He screeched. "Kill it! KILL IT!"

Marcus felt his overwhelming blood lust consume him, and he began his nights work.

* * *

_**Well, that could have went better. So, Marcus is a werewolf, explaining his unexpected urges to kill, and his silver hair. Though don't worry, I plan on making this a really good thing. If anyone is wondering about my Digimon story, I'm currently brain-storming. I got so little OC's and I don't know what to work with right now. All that aside, you should expect the next chapter a little sooner than this one. If you would please, check out my channel, and check out my Profile, you won't regret it! REVIEW ME PLEASE!**_** GOODNIGHT!**


End file.
